Sing a Little Song For You
by Lallen
Summary: Kaito y Meiko fueron los primeros vocaloids, y tambien los mas cercanos. Coleccion de 30 drabbles
1. Rosa

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Para empezar, quiero aclarar algo:**

**ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN OTRO FIC.**

**Y ese otro fic es el del mismo nombre, en ingles, que desde acá les recomiendo. Fue el primer fic de KaiMei en inglés, así que tiene valor histórico y sentimental para mí. ****Ese**** fic es una colección de 30 frases sobre mi pareja favorita, así es… KAITO Y MEIKO ¡Wiiiii!, y ****este**** fic es una colección de drabbles (De mínimo 500 palabras) basados en cada frase.**

**Esto va a ser difícil, créanme.**

**En este fic serán testigos de cosas tan inverosímiles y difíciles para mí de escribir como: Kaito cantando **_**"Im a Barbie Girl…"**_** u obsesionado con los pechos de Meiko (vemos a Lallen sonrojándose ante la idea de buscar una buena historia para ilustrar dicha situación), Meiko con el pelo largo antes de cortárselo por Kaito, o vestida de conejita (Lallen sonrojándose otra vez), Kaito tratando de afeitarse (¿?) o cultivando un jardín (¿?), … y muchas cosas más.**

**Pero dejo tanto rollo y comienzo mi fic con el mismo comienzo que propuso Roxius. Es decir, el summary:**

_**Kaito y Meiko fueron los primeros vocaloids, y también, los más cercanos…**_

**Capitulo uno:**

**Rosa**

"_**The first time they met, Kaito offered her a rose, but she never accepted it, not until the day after their wedding.**__**"**_

Habían pasado muchos meses desde aquella vez.

Sí, desde ese día que marcaría las vidas de ambos por siempre.

No, ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado ese día que, un tiempo después, estarían recostados en la misma cama, descansando plácidamente luego de haber sellado al fin su unión, el día anterior.

La cama era cómoda. Las sabanas eran suaves. El día estaba precioso.

Meiko abrió los ojos perezosamente, siendo la primera de ambos en despertar. Bostezó en silencio, se talló con cuidado los ojos y miró el reloj, en la mesita de noche.

Las 8:00 am

-Ahm… demasiado temprano para mi gusto.-

Luego observó con interés los demás objetos en la mesita de noche. Vio un anillo de oro, precioso, que acababa de serle entregado apenas el día anterior…

Y una rosa.

"Claro, una rosa"

Una rosa un poco seca, un poco maltratada… pero aun así hermosa.

Recordó en ese momento esa misma rosa. Aunque claro, más fresca y nueva.

_-Eto… eto… ¿Sakine-san?-_

_-¿Sí, Shion-san?-_

_-Sólo…-_

_Iban caminando por el parque, luego de haberse conocido apenas. Los habían presentado con gran expectación, eran los primeros vocaloids._

_En ese momento, caminaban mientras el cielo lentamente se obscurecía, pues ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Luego de haber pasado una tarde hablando, conociéndose un poco, el día llegaba con lentitud a su fin._

_Y tendrían que separarse y regresar a sus respectivas casas, pronto._

_-Sólo…- continúo el chico, muy nervioso. –Eto… quería decirte que… eh… ha sido realmente un placer conocerte… sakine-san-_

Kaito la había querido desde que la vio, y eso ella ya lo sabía.

_Meiko sonrió. Le gustaba la torpeza de Kaito. –Ha sido también un honor conocerte, Shion-san.-_

_-Me… me alegro eto… eto… tan sólo…- Kaito miró con timidez el suelo, y a su alrededor. Entonces, cerca de uno de los arbustos cercanos (valga la redundancia), vio una flor que parecía ser la solución a todo. –Discúlpame… un minuto.-_

_Meiko asintió extrañada mientras lo veía ir hacia uno de los rosales cercanos. Lo vio arrancar una flor, y cargarla hacia ella con mucha cautela._

_Le tendió la flor._

_Era color rojo carmesí, que expresaba sin palabras un amor profundo y apasionado. Pero aun no estaba completamente abierta. Era como una flor a la que aun le quedaba por germinar un poco._

_Meiko comprendió de inmediato dicho significado. Tomó la rosa, la olió con deleite, y observó a Kaito que la miraba temeroso de recibir un rechazo o algo parecido._

_-Es hermosa…- comenzó Meiko. –Pero… no puedo aceptarla…-_

_Kaito sintió que el universo se le caía encima con gran estruendo. ¿Que no podía aceptarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no significaba nada para ella?_

_-…aún.- completó la chica, dejándole la flor en las manos y retirándose con un andar coqueto._

Y ahí estaba, meses después. Con su anillo de compromiso en la mesita de noche, metida entre las sabanas de una cama de hotel, en su luna de miel… junto al hombre al que amaba.

Sintió que la rodeaba con sus brazos, perturbando la paz tan perfecta. Bueno, perturbándola o completándola.

-¿Recuerdas esa rosa?-

-Sí.-

-¿Ahora la aceptas?-

Meiko sonrió, estiró el brazo para alcanzar la rosa, la tomó entre sus dedos y depositó en ella un suave beso. Kaito observó la escena, embelesado.

Meiko sonrió al ver su cara y finalmente respondió, felizmente. –Me parece apropiado. El primer regalo de nuestro matrimonio.-

Kaito sonrió ampliamente antes de besarle los labios con ternura.

Era justo lo que quería oír.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Si disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

_**Pd: no se olviden dejar un comentario, en este botoncito de aquí abajo…**_


	2. Hijos

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Dos:**

**Hijos**

_**They never bothered with talk about having children, since Miku, Rin and Len were far more of a responsibility than they needed.**_

Meiko suspiró con resignación por enésima vez. Caminó hacia la escalera que conducía hacia los dormitorios de los jóvenes idols, y la llamó.

-¡Rin! ¡Ya baja a cenar!-

-Ya voooy…-

-¡Nada de _ya voy_! ¡Desconecta el internet y baja a cenar!- gritó Meiko en respuesta. –¡Te doy cinco minutos y se acabó!-

-Arrrgh…-

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera has hecho la tarea del colegio, ¿Cierto?-

Sólo le respondió un silencio incómodo que decía "Eh… uy, me cachó."

-¡Meiko! ¡Meiko!- Una jovencita se acercaba a ella corriendo.

-Miku… ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No me ayudarías mañana con un trabajo de historia? ¡Enserio no le entiendo nada!-

Meiko volvió a suspirar. Y volvió a dirigirse a Rin. -¡Mira! ¿Ves como Miku SÍ está trabajando? ¡Deberías aprender de ella!-

A Rin le molestó mucho que la compararan con Miku, pero no quería dejar el chat -¡Sólo cinco minutos más!-

Meiko se dio por vencida. – ¡Muy bien, pero si tu cena se enfría no es mi problema!- y se volvió hacia Miku. –Por cierto tú también ya ven a cenar…-

-Bien… pero… Meiko… tengo un problemita…-

-Lo resolvemos luego de cenar. Bien… ¿Y donde caray están Kaito y Len? Deberían haber llegado desde hace 10 minutos…-

-Tal vez se desviaron por comprar algo.- respondió Miku, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose al comedor.

-¡RIN! ¡BAJA DE UNA VEZ!-

-Pero…-

-¡YO IRE POR TI SI NO BAJAS A CENAR YA!-

Y ahí, bajó corriendo muy apurada la gemela mayor por cinco segundos. Meiko sonrió satisfecha.

Entonces, se oyó el característico sonido de una puerta abriéndose con llave, y Kaito y Len entraron a la casa con un feliz – ¡Ya llegamos!-

Meiko y Rin sonrieron al mismo tiempo con una felicidad bastante curiosa. Cada una esperaba a alguno de los dos por una u otra razón.

Así, fueron a recibirlos, felices. Miku sólo se quedó aparte, mirándolos también con una sonrisa.

Rin y Len se abrazaron… y el amor fraternal se vio interrumpido por una simple pregunta de la gemela. – ¿Compraste las galletas de naranja que pedí?-

Así como un cristal que se rompe.

Len la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, buscó y rebuscó en sus bolsillos y finalmente le entregó un paquete del producto deseado.

Rin sonrió, lo tomó y se fue sin más discurso.

-¿Compraste todo?- preguntó Meiko como gran recibimiento a Kaito.

-Eh… eje… eto… eh…-

-Se gasto la mitad del dinero en helados…- acusó Len.

-¡Oye! ¿No habíamos quedado en que si te compraba tus dichosas bananas no dirías nada?- protestó Kaito.

-Jeje…- se rió pícaramente, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

Meiko tenía cara de pocos amigos ante dicha discusión. Kaito tragó saliva. –E… eh… pero… pero te compre una botella de sake… eto… tu sabes, ese del mas caro jeje…-

Meiko no dejaba su cara de pocos amigos. –Hmm… el trato era que por hoy yo me quedaba cuidando a las chicas y tú y Len irían a comprar toooodo lo que pedí, ¿Recuerdas?-

Kaito tragó saliva. Lentamente Meiko fue esbozando una sonrisa. –Peero… si los cuidas por todo el fin de semana, a los cuatro, mientras yo me voy a un SPA, te perdono. Ah, y con la botella de sake.-

Kaito también sonrió. –Claro… claro… e…to… ¿Ahora puedo saludarte normalmente?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, como aprobación. Se miraron con un sentimiento imposible de describir. Él posó sus manos en los hombros de ella, la atrajo levemente, sólo para poder compartir un beso. Dulce y lento.

Cada vez mas lento, y cada vez menos considerado en quienes estaban a su alrededor. Cada vez menos consciente del mundo.

Claro, hasta que…

-¡Eww!- exclamó Rin, asqueada. –Si van a hacer esas cosas por favor háganlo en privado, ¿no?-

Len los miró, sonrió y dijo, en tono acusador. –Suuuucios…-

Meiko se rió a carcajadas antes de seguirlos al comedor. –Bueno… ya pues, tengo hambre.-

Kaito la siguió también, algo sonrojado.

Mientras él y Miku servían la comida, observó con atención como Meiko les explicaba algo a los gemelos. Se veía increíblemente maternal, de pronto.

Ese mismo día se había preguntado a sí mismo si no estaría bien proponerle a Meiko tener un bebé. Habría sido algo hermoso tan solo pensarlo.

Sonrió para sí mismo y se propuso preguntárselo esa noche.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron retirándose arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones… y ocurrió el accidente.

Porque Len no se había fijado en un siniestro neji en uno de los escalones, lo pisó y resbaló hasta encontrarse en el piso, adolorido y con un chichón sobre la cabeza.

Rin y Meiko se movilizaron de inmediato, corrieron hacia él, lo consolaron, y Meiko fue por el equipo de primeros auxilios.

Unos minutos después, un feliz y un poco maltrecho Len subía las escaleras con un curita sobre el chichón y los ojitos llorosos. Todas sus fangirls chillaron de felicidad.

Meiko les deseó buenas noches y se retiró a la habitación que compartía con Kaito.

Éste, en lugar de seguirla de inmediato, fue a la habitación de los gemelos a asegurarse de que ambos hubiesen terminado la tarea y de que Len estuviera bien.

A Meiko Miku interrumpió su camino al cuarto, pues tenía una duda acosadora encima. -Meiko… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?…-

-Dime.-

-¿Alguna vez yo tendré a alguien especial? ¿Así como tu tienes a Kaito y Rin a Len?-

Meiko sonrió. –Claro que sí. Todos lo tenemos en algún momento, no te preocupes.- Miku sonrió felizmente. Por alguna razón, los consejos de Meiko siempre la hacían sentir mejor.

Así, Miku se fue a dormir, y Meiko la vio irse con una sonrisa interesada. –Especial, ¿Eh?-

Kaito llegó poco después, y apenas la tuvo entre sus brazos, la recargó contra el marco de la puerta y comenzó a besarla.

-Esta… noche… no.- alcanzó a musitar Meiko, con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Kaito se detuvo de inmediato.

-Estoy muerta. Desde las vacaciones, tener que cuidar a esos tres es…- tomó aire –exhaustivo. Es como tener tres hijos, ¿No crees?- Pese a no querer admitirlo, él también estaba reventado.

Es decir… Len se le perdió cuatro veces en el supermercado, estuvo molestando con los clásicos "¿Me compras esto?" "¿Me compras aquello?", se metió en problemas, sin querer rompió dos vasos de cristal que Kaito tuvo que pagar después…

- Agotador…- siguió Meiko, sonriente- francamente, con esto no necesitamos hijos, ya son mucha responsabilidad esos tres locos jaja…-

-Eh… sí…- Kaito recordó lo que quería decirle, pero luego de oír eso, decidió guardárselo. Se fueron hacia dentro de la habitación, donde Meiko fue la primera en cambiarse y desplomarse sobre la cama.

Kaito la siguió, y la abrazó antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir. No había olvidado lo que quería proponerle pero…

–…Sí, como tres hijos…- susurró, casi entre sueños, antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos un poco más.

Media hora después, Rin iría a despertarlo para preguntarle la consabida "Oye Kaito… ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?"

Una hora después, Miku lo despertaría para pedirle ayuda con su tarea de matemáticas que había olvidado hacer.

Y dos horas después, Len lo despertó entrado en pánico pues, según él, había visto un maléfico fantasma que resulto ser un abrigo sobre una silla.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Si disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

_**Pd: Si haces clic allí donde dice "Dejar Review" estás contribuyendo a que Lallen escriba aun más.**_


	3. Jardín

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Tres:**

**Jardín**

"_Although Meiko found it a bit 'unmanely' that Kaito had his own flower garden, she never tried to stop him from doing what he loves."_

-Tienes… un… ¿jardín?- preguntó ella, contrariada. No se lo esperaba. Kaito estaba en medio de las flores y plantas, rojo como tomate.

-Eto… eto… es que… yo…-

Meiko se adentró en el pequeño y escondido jardín extrañada. Le dio la vuelta observando todo con atención. Las flores de todos los colores inundaban todo con entusiasmo, ella pisaba con cuidado de no destruirlas.

-Es que… no sé… me gusta… cuidar de ellas.-

Meiko lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa. Hubiera esperado que Kaito tuviera un cuarto relleno de fanservice, o de helados, incluso se habría esperado verlo disfrazado de mujer como hobbie pero…

¿Un jardín secreto?

Y de flores, además. Flores. Flores, flores y flores por todas partes, tantas que incluso daba la impresión de que no había ninguna parcela que no estuviera cubierta de pétalos o flores completas. De todo tipo, tamaño, olor y color.

Meiko cortó una margarita con curiosidad.

-Parece que haces bien tu trabajo, nunca había visto una flor tan bonita.-

Kaito ya no sabía qué decir. Lo llenaba de vergüenza que Meiko supiera lo del jardín. Es que era tan… poco masculino, tan tonto, también.

Los jardincitos de flores escondidos y secretos no suenan muy orgullosos o varoniles que digamos. Y le daba especial vergüenza frente a Meiko, porque él siempre trataba de demostrarle que era… pues, así, fuerte, varonil, valiente…

(Sean libres de reírse lo que quieran)

…por desgracia para Kaito, muy pocas personas asocian esas palabras con él. Meiko no está entre ellas.

Así que ahora, la operación _impresionemos-a-Meiko_ se había ido al tarro. Todo por un puñado de flores. Un verdadero desastre, ahora Meiko jamás lo vería como potencial hombre de su vida.

Para colmo, ella, en lugar de decir lo que fuera, solo observaba con curiosidad las flores, como una niña impresionada ante un dibujo bonito de su maestra.

-Wow…- por suerte, rompió el silencio. -… yo nunca pude cuidar una mísera planta.-

Kaito no entendió bien esa frase ni por qué Meiko no le decía algo en burla, como por ejemplo: "Que femenino" o etc. –Eh… ¿Qué?-

-Que yo nunca pude cuidar plantas. En la primaria tuve que cuidar una (ni siquiera recuerdo cual especie) y se marchitó a la semana.-

-Eh… eh…- prefecto, no estaba diciendo nada. Lo mejor era disimular- … ¿Enserio?-

Meiko se volteó hacia Kaito y le sonrió. –Sí, enserio. Con las plantas siempre fui un desastre.-

-Pero si no es tan difícil…-

-¡Eso es lo que yo digo, por eso me extraña nunca haber logrado conservar una planta, ni siquiera un cactus!-

-Pues… yo no sé mucho de plantas, solo… bueno, algunas flores necesitan un cuidado especial, pero por lo demás es fácil.-

La chica asintió con la cabeza, en señal de "comprendo". Observo unos minutos más las flores, y luego fue hacia Kaito con paso lento.

-Oye…- observó a su alrededor con ojos interrogantes. – ¿Y para quien son las flores?-

Ya conocía la respuesta. Kaito lo sabía. Seguramente solo lo preguntaba por el placer de oír la respuesta.

La tomo por los hombros y le sonrió cariñosamente. –Eso ya lo sabes.-

Meiko dejó escapar una risa. – ¿Para Miku?- preguntó, burlonamente.

Kaito negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. A Meiko le gustaba iniciar juegos como ese.

-¿Para Rin?- Meiko siguió preguntando sin decirlo enserio, burlonamente.

-¿Me ves cara de pedófilo?-

-¿Para Luka?-

-No creo.-

-¿Para Gumi?-

-No, no…-

-¿Neru?-

-¿Para intentar que me haga caso en lugar de su celular? Noo…-

-¿Teto?-

-Más joven.-

-¿Para Haku?-

-No... Pero también ama el sake-

-Solo me queda una opción más.-

-Tú, por supuesto.-

Se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Y cuando se separaron, la estrechó en un abrazo.

-¿Entonces todas estas flores son mías?-

-Definitivamente.-

-… ¿Y por qué no las pude ver hasta hoy?-

-Ehh… eto… es que… me daba pena mostrarte el jardín.-

-Ay Kaito… realmente eres un tonto.- y se echó a reír divertida. Ambos se quedaron abrazados entre las flores por un largo rato más.

Kaito nunca dejó de cultivar flores, pero ya no lo hizo en solitario.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

_**Pd: Entre mas reviews recibo me vuelvo más entusiasta. Piénsenlo.**_


	4. Voz

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Cuarto:**

**Voz**

_"You have...a beautiful voice..."_

Meiko entró de un portazo al sencillo departamento, haciendo que los muebles temblaran un poco y Kaito se sobresaltara sobre el sofá donde había estado leyendo un libro sobre helados.

Un aura rojo sangre rodeaba a la chica, que se veía entre la tristeza y la furia.

El peliazul la miró extrañado dirigirse furiosamente hacia el cuarto de ambos, y caminando con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Entonces, Meiko entró de un violento portazo, sin ninguna palabra, haciendo que un cuadro cercano cayera al piso con gran estruendo.

El departamento fue inundado por un silencio preocupante. Kaito espero un momento para asimilar la situación. Meiko se veía de MUY mal humor. Y esa mañana se veía de tan BUEN humor.

No le gustaba verla así.

El silencio pronto fue perturbado por algunos sollozos muy discretos que provenían de la misma habitación donde Meiko se había encerrado.

-¿Meiko?- llamó alarmado el joven. Eso no prometía nada bueno.

-ESTOY BIEN.- una voz medio ahogada respondió muy hostilmente desde la habitación.

Sonaba llorosa. Y definitivamente había dicho una mentira.

Así que Kaito dejó el libro sobre el sofá y caminó hacia la puerta en silencio. Se recargó en ella, sólo para escuchar más sollozos sofocados.

Suspiró. Eso no iba a ser fácil. –Meiko… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿El manager dijo algo malo?-

-¡Cállate!- sonaba como si lo hubiera dicho aun más afectada. Preguntar había sido un error, y los sollozos aumentaban.

Esperó unos minutos más. Finalmente sólo se le ocurrió ir a algo más directo. –Eto… ¿puedo pasar?-

-¡No! ¡Déjame sola y no molestes! ¿Quieres?-

Kaito volvió a suspirar pesadamente. Se quedó en silencio algo apenado. -…si dije algo que te lastimo… discúlpame.-

Silencio otra vez. Pero no duró tanto. Pronto algunos pasos dentro del cuarto indicaron que Meiko se dirigía a la puerta.

Al escuchar el cerrojo abriéndose, Kaito se levantó de golpe, preocupado. Meiko estaba con la cabeza baja, frente a él, todavía un poco llorosa. –Lo siento. No quería que me vieras así.-

-Vamos, sabes que prefiero verte así a escucharte así y no poder hacer nada.-

Meiko sonrió sin muchas ganas. –Creo que tienes razón.-

Kaito tomó sus manos extrañado. –Lo que no entiendo es qué sucedió.-

-Nada.-

-Meiko, te conozco desde hace años, y en todo ese tiempo te he visto llorar como 4 veces máximo. Tú no lloras por nada.-

Meiko se encogió de hombros y se limpió una lágrima. –¿Podemos pasar dentro? Necesito sentarme.-

Kaito asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de que Meiko entrara. Ésta sólo se tiró sobre la cama con una cara neutra. Pero aun se veía triste.

El peliazul se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró a los ojos con angustia.

-¿Recuerdas mi CD?- preguntó Meiko con voz apagada.

-Sí, las grabaciones iniciaran la próxima semana, ¿no?-

-IBAN a iniciar la próxima semana. Eso si el CD siguiera siendo mío y no de Miku.-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Kaito. – ¡¿De Miku?!-

-Sí. La empresa finalmente decidió que la chiquilla tiene mejor voz y más popularidad que yo… así que mi CD y la gira de lanzamiento ya no son míos. Supongo que "Akujiki Musune Conchita" deberá esperar.- ella se estremeció mientras su voz se ahogaba otra vez.

Se acurrucó sobre las cobijas con melancolía. Kaito la miró con pena, la había visto prepararse con mucho entusiasmo por la gira y el nuevo CD. Con su mano alcanzó la espalda de la chica y la acarició para tratar de dar consuelo.

-Dicen… que… no les gusta mi voz.- sollozó ella, muy enojada. –Y que soy la menos popular de todos los vocaloid. Dicen que no importo en el grupo, y que sola menos aún.-

Kaito se quedó callado unos minutos, para luego alcanzarla y tomarla en brazos. –No les hagas caso. Sólo piensan en dinero, popularidad, yo qué sé… mira… eto… el recital que daré dentro de un mes… aun hay tiempo, si quieres podemos hacer que sea de ambos.-

Meiko se encogió de hombros.

Kaito siguió divagando en voz alta -Sí, a los paparazzis les gustan mucho las parejas. Tendremos buena publicidad si lo hacemos, ¿no crees?-

-Bueno, supongo que es buena idea.-

Él la volteó para verla a la cara y sonrió. –No debes sentirte lastimada por nada que nadie haya dicho, no me importa lo que digan. A mí me gusta tu voz. Es hermosa, igual que tú.-

Meiko sonrió un poco. –Por una vez creo que tienes razón. Aun así… creo que mi Cd me tenía ilusionada.-

-Bah… no llores, existen otras empresas de música. **Mejores** empresas.- dijo esto en tono optimista antes de dejarle un beso en la frente. –**Mi** Meiko no llora por empresas de imbéciles, ¿oh si?-

-No soy TU Meiko.- se burló Meiko. Nunca le había gustado que la llamara así.

-Bien… No lloras por cosas de ese estilo, ¿oh si?-

-No… solo… me dio mucha rabia. Realmente fueron un asco conmigo.-

Se quedaron pensando un rato. Pensando y tranquilizándose, en el caso de Meiko. Finalmente todo el cuarto estaba tranquilo. El enojo y la tristeza se habían ido.

-Anda, que no te importe, vamos a dar un recital juntos.- animó Kaito rompiendo el agradable silencio.- Tendremos miles de fans haciendo fila para entrar y escuchar nuestras voces.-

Meiko se rió, y se levantó de la cama mientras se secaba las lágrimas que quedaban. Muy pocas. Tragó aire y se tronó los dedos con energía. –Bien… ¡Entonces a trabajar!-

Al verla sonreír otra vez Kaito se sintió bien. La había logrado consolar, no era tan inútil después de todo. Ahora sólo le quedaba convencer a su manager…

* * *

Un mes después, regresando de una noche perfecta, ambos regresaban a casa con grandes sonrisas.

Meiko entró primero a la habitación, cargando un ramo de flores gigantesco que le había lanzado un fan. Kaito la siguió sintiéndose muy cansado pero muy feliz.

Como un reflejo salieron a observar la ciudad por el ventanal a un lado.

Había muchas luces. Todo se veía bien.

-Estuviste estupendo en el recital.- comentó Meiko con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que tu estuviste mucho mejor que yo.- Kaito la abrazó por la espalda y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le murmuró al oído: -Meiko… tú tienes… una voz hermosa.-

Y juntos observaron a la ciudad apagar lentamente sus luces bajo el oscuro manto de la noche.

Obviamente, un tiempo después Meiko sacó su nuevo disco, que sorpresivamente superó al de Miku en ventas.

**Fin**

**Pd: Eso o Lallen se los compró todos.**

**Ahora sí, Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

**Hmmm… cuando pienso que aun me faltan 26 drabbles…**

_**2da Pd: Entre mas reviews recibo me vuelvo más entusiasta. Piénsenlo. Disculpen mis tardanzas. Mi vida está demasiado llena de cosas. Por otro lado: ¡Hey! ¡¡Terminé Loveless!!**_

_**El botoncito de aquí abajo está ahí por una razón… ¡¡PARA QUE HAGAS CLICK!!**_


	5. Cara

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Quinto:**

**Cara**

_"And...you also have a beautiful face..."_

Definitivamente, estaba enamorada. No importaba que le dijeran, o si para ella eso era considerado como ridículo. No importaba que durante un tiempo ella misma se creyera condenada a vivir deseada… mas jamás amada.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Común y monótona, desde hacía casi un mes. Casi todos los días había despertado igual, con las sabanas como única prenda, sintiéndose maravillosamente bien.

Sábanas blancas, una cama cómoda y almohadas mullidas.

Y claro, él.

Casi siempre dormido, pues ella era muy madrugadora y se despertaba siempre antes. Esa mañana, bostezó perezosamente, se estiró un poco disfrutando de lo cálida que se sentía la cama, y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

Kaito se veía muy tierno en ese momento. O al menos eso le parecía a ella. Se incorporó en silencio y lo observó con atención.

Tenía una expresión graciosa, parecía estar soñando algo muy tranquilizante. Se veía como un niño pequeño, inexperto, torpe… tal vez algo tonto.

¿Pero acaso no era eso lo que a ella le gustaba? Un tonto como Kaito no sería alguien perverso con ella. A menos de que fuera un hipócrita MUY bueno disimulando.

Algo le gustaba en su cara. Tal vez los cabellos cayendo ingenuamente en su frente. Tal vez esos ojos de zonzo. Tal vez los rasgos inocentes.

Se inclinó un poco para besarle la frente. Él sonrió entre sueños. Justo lo que ella quería, una de sus sonrisas. Él también era feliz.

-Ka i to… ya es de mañana.-

Kaito musitó un sonido de protesta, como siempre. Para despertarlo siempre era lo mismo.

Meiko sólo sonrió divertida mientras volvía a besarlo en la frente.

–Vamos…- comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras hablaba. –Tienes que despertar tarde o temprano…-

Poco a Poco Kaito empezó a abrir los ojos adormilado. Miró a Meiko, y sonrió otra vez. Bostezó mientras se tallaba los ojos, y se sentó aún medio dormido.

-Hmmm… ¿Qué pasa? Es sábado…-

La chica sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Pasa que hoy iremos a comprar un perro, ¿No recuerdas? La tienda de mascotas abre muy temprano, y Rin, Len y Miku van a molestarnos si no llegamos con un husky antes del almuerzo.-

Kaito puso una adorable cara de fastidio fingido. –Ay… pero hoy tengo flojera.-

-La flojera no se justifica.- respondió Meiko con tono juguetón mientras frotaba con su nariz la suya. Kaito también sonrió, divertido, y la abrazo.

-Hum… -Meiko se encontró entre las sabanas y su novio. –Ya lo hicimos anoche, contrólate.- dijo risueñamente.

Kaito se vio contrariado. – ¡Pero si sólo te abracé! ¡No estaba insinuando nada!-

-Necesitas distinguir cuando un abrazo es inocente y cuándo uno hace que estés sobre mí, ¿sabes?-

-Oh.- Kaito la soltó y se acostó a su lado. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Meiko lo miró un poco más, y finalmente sonrió. – ¿Sabes qué, Kaito?-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay algo que pensaba desde que desperté.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tienes… una cara hermosa.- Antes de incorporarse y levantarse de la cama de una buena vez, mientras Kaito la veía alejarse con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Pd: ¡No desistiré del KaiMei! ¡No importa que hagan mwajaja! ¡Vivan los fanarts KaiMei en deviantart! Y para mis fans que siguen apoyándome: ¡No pararé! No se preocupen…**

**(Lallen está emocionada)**

**Ahora sí, Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. "Malos fics", quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

_**¿Qué crees? ¡Puedes decirme que tal te pareció el capitulo! ¡El botoncito de abajo SÍ sirve!**_

_**¡Oooooooh!**_

_**(Si no sirve llama a un técnico. Si sirve… HAZLE CLIC!)**_


	6. Baile

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Sexto:**

**Baile**

"_Sometimes, Kaito would just take her in his arms, and they would dance the night away."_

Esa noche, la vio sentada en aquella silla típica de fiestas de ese tipo (esas sillas que se compran al mayoreo), estaba bebiendo sorbos de una lata de cerveza y miraba hacia la enorme ventana frente a ella.

Kaito sonrió. A su alrededor, algunas parejas bailaban, ya que era la hora en que las canciones estaban casi hechas para los enamorados. Mientras tanto, en una de las mesas, los Kagamine dormían plácidamente junto a las rebanadas de pastel que no habían logrado terminarse.

Gakupo y Haku bailaban torpemente pero de forma muy agradable, Miku bailaba amistosamente con su hermano Mikuo, Neru mandaba mensajes desde su celular en otra mesa, Luka estaba entretenida comiendo un filete de atún, Dell fumando (que sorpresa), Ted y Teto contaban chistes a todo un grupo de fanmades y utaus reunidos a su alrededor, como si ese fuera el rincón de los que **no** estaban enamorados y querían reír un poco.

Meiko reposaba tranquilamente, observando de reojo a todos los demás. Esa noche era una excepción, no estaba ni un poco ebria. Sí, le gustaba salir de fiesta y beber hasta reventar, pero eso en los bares y sólo con ciertas personas.

Pero frente a los vocaloids, utaus y fanmades más jóvenes, y en una fiesta de ese estilo, sabía medirse. Sin dejar de beber alcohol, pero sabía medirse. Esa noche, tomaba sorbos de su lata, la tercera de la noche, mientras observaba con atención a los demás.

Y sonriéndole a alguien en especial, que también la miraba a ella.

Entre todos, sólo ese alguien ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón. Sonrió pensando que el muy tonto estaba tardando demasiado en hablarle. Ya todos habían bailado, solo faltaban ellos, ¿Qué esperaba?

Hasta que por fin Kaito se animó a acercarse.

-Eto… Meiko…-

-Kaito-

-Je… eh… me preguntaba si… querías… tal vez, no se… eh… bailar conmigo…-

Meiko sonrió divertida. –Kaito… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?-

Kaito la miró desconcertado por la pregunta. –Tres meses y… medio, creo…-

Meiko se rió a carcajadas. – ¡"_creo_"! ¡jajaja Kaito! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo!-

-¡Algo como eso! Es que… mi memoria es pésima, lo sabes.-

-A tres meses y 29 días exactamente, creo que es un poco tonto que me lo preguntes.-

-Si ya sé, pero aun así…-

-Y Además _hasta el final_ de la noche…-

-¡Bueno! ¡Yo sólo me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras bailar! ¡Sólo era eso! ¡Es que no sé si te gusta o no!-

-Sí.-

Kaito se quedó en silencio y dio un paso hacia atrás. Meiko había logrado que él dijera la pregunta de forma mucho mas suelta. –Yo…-

-¿Vas a extenderme tu mano?-

El peliazul se sintió felizmente derrotado. Ella era mucho más rápida que él. Le tendió la mano, ella la tomó, y fueron hacia el centro del salón, donde todas las parejas estaban bailando.

Manteniéndose primero a una distancia razonable, a media canción Meiko tenía la cabeza recargada en su hombro, con los ojos adormilados. Ambos sintiéndose en otro lugar, ni siquiera sabían como se llamaba la canción. No importaba.

Mientras se siguieran balanceando en ese cómodo abrazo, nada mas podía importar, ¿cierto?

-Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti.-

-Hubieras podido pedírmelo un poco antes.-

-No sabía si aceptarías.-

-Dejarme sentada tampoco fue muy inteligente.-

-Bueno, ahora estamos bailando como la pareja que somos, ¿no?-

Meiko se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Estar en sus brazos, bailando tan lentamente, casi como un arrullo…

Se detuvieron, y se separaron lo suficiente para estar frente a frente. Las manos de él en la cintura de la chica, las de ella en sus hombros.

-¿Y siempre me sacarás a bailar canciones tranquilas, o alguna vez bailaremos **de verdad**?-

-Como quieras.-

-Creo que yo tendré que sacarte a bailar, a ver si algún día logro quitarte lo penoso.-

-Dudo mucho que lo logres.- opinó Kaito risueñamente mientras rozaba con sus labios los de ella.

Luego de esa noche, todas las fiestas a las que asistieron fueron pretextos para bailar, y bailar. Sobretodo siempre que empezaban las canciones lentas, ambos en la pista de baile, entre las demás parejas, y se quedaban ahí hasta que no podían más o hasta que terminaba la noche.

Porque Kaito no quería confesarlo, pero bailando era **muy** malo. Al menos, con las canciones tranquilas solo bastaba con arrullarla en sus brazos.

Toda La Noche.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Pd: ¡Ahora les traje de a dos nuevos capítulos! ¡Un Combo! ¡Como esos de los videojuegos!**

**(Lallen está emocionada… otra vez)**

**Ahora sí, Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. "Malos fics", quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

_**Por cada vez que aprietas el botoncito de abajo, Kaito y Meiko se dan un beso.**_

_**¿No se lo creyeron, cierto?**_

_**Que bueno porque es falso.**_

_**Así que…**_

_**Si eres del 80% de la gente que cree que Kyoko (de Fruits Basket) y Meiko (de Vocaloid), se parecen, aprieta el botón aquí abajo.**_

_**Si no lo eres, apriétalo también y dímelo. De buena forma.**_


	7. Bufanda

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Séptimo:**

**Bufanda**

"_On cold winter days, Kaito always seemed more than willing to share his scarf."_

Intercambiaron algunas miradas furtivas y silenciosas. Luego, fueron algunas sonrisas cariñosas. A esas horas, los gemelos Kagamine y Miku estaban profundamente dormidos, por lo que ambos aprovecharon para estar solos un rato, considerando merecerlo.

Kaito y Meiko estaban sentados en el sofá, frente a la chimenea en que se quemaba pacíficamente la leña, repartiendo por el cuarto un calor delicioso que lo protegía todo de forma casi mágica de la tormenta de nieve afuera, que hacia que las ventanas y el techo sonaran con violencia.

Los dos adultos en el sofá aparentaron estar actuando con timidez. Bueno, la peli café solo lo aparentaba, pero el peli azul lo hacía. Como siempre, Kaito estaba tímido y como siempre, deliciosamente incómodo ante la cercanía de su pareja. Ella sonrió divertida cuando Kaito se sobresaltó sólo porque ella se había acercado más, abrazando su brazo y recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Le gustaba hacer sentir incómodo a Kaito, porque eso le mostraba que él la quería tanto como el primer día, y prueba de ello era que aun se sentía nervioso en su presencia. Ese era **su** Kaito.

-Hm…- suspiró, sintiéndose muy feliz. Kaito estaba tibio. La chimenea calentaba todo… bueno, casi todo -… Hace frío, ¿No?-

Kaito se sonrojó. –Eto… sí… frío…-

-¿Qué se te ocurre para quitarnos el frio?- preguntó ella, con un toque muy pícaro en l voz.

Era obvio que la respuesta la tenía en mente. Kaito tragó saliva, y justo cuando iba a resignarse (como si le doliera tanto resignarse, que hipócrita), tuvo una idea.

Comenzó a quitarse la bufanda, abrazó por sorpresa a Meiko, y puso la bufanda a los dos de modos que quedaron unidos por la prenda.

Meiko lo miró sorprendida, luego sonrió, y se recostó en su pecho felizmente. Kaito también sonrió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Rayos, ella estaba helada. No entendía por qué aun en tiempos de frío usaba sus minifaldas y ombligueras. Claro, a él le gustaban, pero no le gustaba verla pasar frío -¿Mejor?-

-Por mucho.- asintió Meiko, acurrucándose un poco más, mientras Kaito le acariciaba la cabeza. – ¿Debo considerarme afortunada, eh?-

-Eto… ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Kaito extrañado. Meiko elevó un poco la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Se incorporó un poco, con tal de tener su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Kaito.

-Porque…- susurró.-…Apuesto a que nunca has compartido tu bufanda con alguien antes.-

Y lo besó con dulzura, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Cuando se separaron, Kaito ya no estaba sonrojado. –Sí, eres la primera con quien comparto mi bufanda.-

-Whoa… que honor…- añadió la castaña con sarcasmo divertido mientras lo besaba en la frente. Momentos como esos eran los mejores.

Cuando compartían cosas (ya sea la bufanda, o el trago de sake, o el control de televisión…), cuando estaban tranquilos y solos, y de una forma u otra se mimaban el uno al otro tiernamente… solo… porque se amaban.

No necesitaban nada más.

Sólo… poder compartir la bufanda, en días de invierno, con una tormenta de nieve afuera y una chimenea encendida adentro. Con eso, el frío era invisible, no existía.

Sólo estaba el calor, lo tibio de sus besos, lo suave de la tela uniéndolos…

…ya sea una bufanda azul como las sábanas de una cama.

**Fin**

**(uuuh… me siento pervertida y lo peor es que no sé por qué)**

**¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

**Hmmm… cuando pienso que aun me faltan 23 drabbles…**

_**Pd: Cada vez que envías una review, Lallen da un grito de fangirl feliz. **_


	8. Afeitarse

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Octavo:**

**Afeitarse**

_"...W-What're you doing?" "I'm kissing you, Kaito..." "But...I'm trying to shave..."_

-Eto… Meiko…-

-¿Qué, Kaito?-

-¿Se… puede saber qué estás intentando hacer?-

-Estoy tratando de besarte.-

-Ah… ¿eh?… ¿Y tienes que intentarlo AQUÍ?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?-

-Eto… estoy tratando de afeitarme.-

-¿Y?-

-¡¿Cómo "y"? ¡Voy a cortarme si no tengo cuidado!-

-Ten cuidado entonces.-

-¡Meiko! ¡No se trata de eso!-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces?-

-¡Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal!-

-Gran excusa. ¿Cuánto me pagas para que la tome como válida? Ahora déjame besarte.-

-Et… Eto… Ehm… ¡Meiko ya enserio! Por favor déja que me afeite tranquilo, ¿sí?-

-Ahora tengo ganas de besarte.-

-¡Pues espérame unos minutos! ¡No es como si fuera a tardar tanto!-

-Pero yo quiero besarte ahora, ¿sabes?-

-Meiko, por favor…-

-**Te quiero**.-

-…Sabes que yo a ti también, pero…-

-Si no quieres que te bese mientras te afeitas, entonces deja de hacerlo-

-Pero…-

-Oh vamos Kaito, ni que fuera tan necesario y tuvieras tanto vello facial o fueras a tenerlo.-

-¡Oye!-

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.-

-Meiko, déjame afeitarme, ¿Acaso **yo** te molesto mientras te depilas?-

-No, porque sabes que yo te asesinaría.-

-…-

-Además, no sabes si en un rato aún tendré ganas de besarte. En cambio, tendrás tooodo el resto del día para afeitarte.-

-¡Pero ya empecé ahora, no voy a detenerme y volver a empezar más tarde!-

-Entonces déjame darte un beso ahora, y luego sigues.-

-No me agrada la idea.-

-Hm… ¿O será que ya no te parezco atractiva entonces?...-

-¿Eh? ¡No!-

-¿No te parezco atractiva ya?-

-¡No! N… eh… **no me refería a eso**, quería decir que No es que ya no me parezcas atractiva ahora.-

-¿Entonces qué pasa?-

-¡Pasa que me estoy afeitando!-

-¿Y cual es el problema con eso?-

-¡Que… que me voy a cortar, y que tengo la cara llena de crema para afeitar!-

-No **toda** la cara.-

-Bien, LA MITAD de la cara llena de crema para afeitar-

-Hmm… enjuágatela y besémonos.-

-¡Estoy afeitándome!-

-No: **Estabas** afeitándote. Ahora ya no lo estás haciendo.-

-Eto…-

-Por eso, ahora bésame.-

-… volvemos a empezar. No vas a desistir, ¿cierto?-

-Nop. Tú sabes que puedo ser muuuuy insistente. Por eso, deja que te bese.-

-¡Pues yo tampoco voy a desistir! ¡Es algo injusto que tú siempre puedas decidir cuando quieres que nos demos… eh… muestras de afecto, y yo no!-

-"Muestras de afecto" por dios Kaito, ¿Desde cuando usas las frases de una maestra de primaria?-

-Ehm… ¡Ese no es el punto! El punto es que tú siempre decides, y yo n…-

-Bueno, yo nunca te he visto intentar conseguir una "muestra de afecto" y no lograrlo.-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡La ultima vez que te pedí un beso tú te negaste!-

-Por dios, Kaito, por si se te olvida después volví diciéndote que en el fondo si te lo merecías, te di el beso y ¡Es más! Hasta terminó en algo **mas divertido**…-

-Eh... Ah… cierto.-

-¿Ahora sí puedo besarte?-

-… sigo diciendo que esto va a ser incómodo.-

-¿A quien le importa? Déjame besarte.-

_Ahí fue cuando Kaito tiró la toalla y finalmente dejo que su novia lo besara. Desde luego, no solo fue un beso._

**Mientras tanto, fuera del cuarto de baño…**

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Abran ya!- _Miku golpeaba la puerta del baño con impaciencia. Ya quería tomar una ducha._

_Atrás de ella estaban los gemelos, reflexionando en voz alta con curiosidad:_

-Oye Rin, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan adentro esos dos?-

-Ni idea.- la _gemela se encogió de hombros_- Pero han de estar haciendo algo muuuuy sucio.-

-Seeh… esos dos son unos **depravados**.- _¿Notaron el énfasis en la ultima palabra?_

**Fin**

**(Hmmm… incursionando en el género de casi puro diálogo, me pareció una buena idea.)**

**¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

**Hmmm… cuando pienso que aun me faltan 22 drabbles…**

_**Pd: Por cada review que dejas, a Lallen se le ocurre un nuevo fic. Tal vez no lo escriba pronto, pero al menos no estará sin ideas.**_


	9. Algunas Veces

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Noveno:**

**A veces**

_'Sometimes...she can be such a pain in the ass...' Kaito thought, sighing, as he stared down at the large pile of empty beer bottles left on the living room floor._

Esa mañana era una mañana perfectamente normal. O eso creía Kaito. Dejó a Meiko dormida en la cama matrimonial que compartían, se levantó adormilado, sacó del ropero un cambio de ropa y comenzó a cambiarse.

Mientras lo hacía, se preguntó a sí mismo qué había sucedido la noche anterior. Como siempre, luego de una noche de locura como esa, parecía que todo comenzaba de nuevo. Y sabía siempre como la primera vez.

Ella se ponía ebria al no contar las botellas, poco a poco se ponía más "convincente en el mal sentido de la palabra", y reemplazaba el alcohol por otra cosa, entre sábanas y su novio.

Este, por su parte, no sabía como tomar la situación. Desde luego, le gustaba, y sabía que ese tipo de situaciones eran lo que hacía que Meiko fuera Meiko. La amaba así.

Le gustaba intentar, sin éxito, que se midiera en el alcohol para después llevarla hacia la cama, ya sea ansiosa por amarlo, ya sea profundamente dormida, si se sentía triste o si se había pasado de copas más que de costumbre. Ambos casos le agradaban a Kaito.

Así era Meiko. Así era la vida que compartía con ella.

Pero, a veces encontraba un **pequeño gran **defecto. Como la vez que casi los encierran en prisión por atentar contra la moral porque ella lo estaba besando de forma **MUY** poco ortodoxa en plena calle, con mucho aliento a alcohol en la boca, por cierto. En ese tipo de situaciones, era cuando Kaito se preguntaba qué tan maravillosa le parecía Meiko.

Tampoco era que tuviera ganas repentinas de huir de ella, ni de querer terminar su relación, porque la amaba mucho y su vida parecía incompleta con ella, y le parecía hermosa, maravillosa y blahblablah todo el tiempo, incluso si estaba ebria, pero…

Esa mañana, esa mañana que habría sido normal, al bajar las escaleras, lo primero que pensó fue: "… Ok, algunas veces ella puede ser… un problema" al ver una pila de botellas de sake apiladas en medio de la sala. Oh, no… más bien, el desastre era que la sala **ERA** un desastre.

El sillón, el sofá, la mesa, y los demás muebles estaban tirados, las botellas, además de la pila apilada en medio, invadían todo el piso de la habitación, junto con… un par de cosas mas.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON CUANDO NOS FUIMOS A DORMIR?- Un grito que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Gakupo, que nunca había sido realmente del tipo de los que gritan, acababa de entrar a la sala, tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y miraba a Kaito con nerviosismo. Con su mano derecha, estaba señalando hacia el sofá tirado en el piso.

Cuando Kaito volteó hacia allí, enfocó la mirada y vio tirado cerca el brasier color negro con encajes de Meiko, solo atinó a tragar saliva y enrojecer de bochorno.

-E…to…-

Sí, de vez en cuando, y a veces más frecuentemente que otras, Meiko podía ser una verdadera molestia, un dolor en la espalda. Especialmente con su mala costumbre de dejar que Kaito limpiara, cargara con todo, y sobretodo tuviera que dar explicaciones acerca de por qué su ropa interior aparecía en medio de la sala.

Como se imaginarán, Gakupo, que no es un mal tipo, le ayudó a Kaito a recoger todas las cosas (especialmente la ropa interior de Meiko), poner en su lugar los muebles, y asegurarse de regresar todo a la normalidad para cuando los demás despertaran.

Para eso son los amigos.

Y lo mejor es que ni Rin, ni Len, ni Miku, ni Gumi, ni Luka, ni ninguna persona, sospechó nada esa mañana cuando llegaron a desayunar. La única que sabía de algo era cierta chica castaña que sonreía de forma bastante curiosa a cierto chico de pelo azul, al otro lado de la mesa.

El sonrojo le duró a Kaito toda la tarde.

**Fin**

**¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

**Hmmm… cuando pienso que aun me faltan 21 drabbles…**

_**Pd: Esos dos son unos coscolinos… ¿no es genial? ¡Por cierto, terminé Code Geass! ¡Déjenme una review por actualizar con un súper combo de más de diez caps/fics nuevos!**_


	10. Pelo

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Diez:**

**Pelo**

"_Meiko used to keep her hair longer, until she one day overheard Kaito speaking about how he liked short-haired girls better."_

-Meiko…-

-¿Hum?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando tenías el pelo más largo?-

Meiko detuvo sus mimos en el cuello de su pareja extrañada. -¿Disculpa?-

Estaban tumbados en el sofá de la sala, en una sesión de mimos, besos y caricias que aprovechaban por estar solos en la casa. Meiko sobre él, feliz de la vida (Por fin podía quitarse cualquier leve rastro de recato, no había niños en casa).

Y fue mientras le pasaba la mano por el sedoso cabello castaño que Kaito recordó con curiosidad como era ella en preparatoria. Mucho tiempo antes de que se reencontraran, tiempo después, cuando ambos habían comenzado la carrera como cantantes.

-En preparatoria. Lo tenías…- comenzó a calcular con su mano. –Como hasta más de los hombros.-

Meiko lo miró con una sonrisa risueña. –Creí que no me recordabas.-

-Quien lo diría… en ese tiempo tu eras una chica muuuy mala…- observó Kaito, igual de risueño.

Ella tomó esa frase con otra sonrisa. Pero una sonrisa algo pervertida. – ¿Ah sí? Todavía lo soy…-

A Kaito lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando sintió sus labios rozando el comienzo de su cuello.

-…y ni te imaginas cuanto.-

El sonrió mientras ella seguía besándolo. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese recuerdo, el de una Meiko más joven, con algunos rayos rojizos en el pelo, mas largo…

…siempre con una actitud retadora hacia los profesores y alumnos… en ese tiempo no se llevaban muy bien. Bueno… más bien ella se la pasaba martirizándolo luego de la escuela, de vez en cuando.

Tenía a Kaito clasificado como un perfecto chivito expiatorio.

Y cuando Meiko fue transferida de escuela, tardarían bastantes años en volver a verse. Pero el reencuentro fue muy distinto. Empezando por el cambio en su aspecto.

El pelo más corto, la mirada más serena, el porte más orgulloso…

Mucho, mucho, muchísimo más atractiva para él.

-Meiko…-

-¿Sí?- ella estaba todavía con la cara refugiada en el hueco de su cuello, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Me gustas mucho más ahora, con el pelo corto.-

Meiko se rió por lo bajo. – ¿Enserio?-

-Enserio.-

-Hm… interesante.-

-Te ves mucho más… no sé, simplemente te queda más el pelo corto. Porque te ves como la fuerte, rebelde, sexy chica de la que me enamoré…-

Meiko no respondió, y él le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

Pasaron muchos minutos más, en ese silencio tan acogedor.

-Quiero confesarte algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Desde el día en que escuché, por accidente, como tú y otros chicos más hablaban de chicas, _clásico_, y tú mencionaste que te agradaban las de pelo corto… pues…-

Kaito abrió los ojos como platos. – ¿Te lo cortaste… por… mí?-

-Bueno… al principio sí, luego me gustó tenerlo corto pero… sí, al principio fue por eso. Que aun así no sirvió de nada porque me transfirieron pero… lo intenté, al menos.-

-Tal vez si no me hubieras golpeado tanto…-

-¡Trataba de llamar tu atención!-

Otra vez, un rato más de silencio. Kaito se dijo a si mismo que su novia era bastante rara respecto a mentalidad.

Afuera, solo se oía ocasionalmente uno o dos autos pasando.

-Creo que tal vez seria buen momento para subir y hacer el amor un rato, ¿no?-

Kaito frunció el ceño. –Estamos bien así… todo tan tranquilo.-

-Ya sé… pero ya que no están los otros tres enanos tal vez podríamos aprovechar…- volvió a una de sus sonrisas pícaras -…o intentar cambiar de lugar, ¿no? Nunca lo hemos hecho sobre este sillón…-

-Pero así estamos bien…-

Meiko suspiró como si se sintiera derrotada. –Bien… pero apuesto a que **si Akaito fuera ****mi**** novio**, el no hubiera desaprovechado una ocasión tan tentad…-

No pudo terminar su frase porque su novio (que **NO **era Akaito) había comenzado a besarla y recostarla sobre el sofá, mientras lentamente le desabrochaba la camisa… y…

…lo demás, no tiene que ver con el capitulo.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Si disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

_**Pd: Pronunciación del verbo "Necesitar KaiMei":**_

_**YO Necesito KaiMei**_

_**TU Necesitas KaiMei**_

_**EL Necesita KaiMei**_

_**NOSOTROS Necesitamos KaiMei**_

_**USTEDES Necesitan KaiMei**_

_**ELLOS Necesitan KaiMei**_

…_**y existen también las versiones en pasado, futuro…**_

…_**Ya que les di un capitulo nuevo, una pronunciación de un verbo, y además soy la única que escribe KaiMei… una review chiquitita me haría bien…**_


	11. Inesperado

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Once:**

**Inesperado**

_" It never would have occurred to me that Kaito has a thing for bunny girls..."_

-Nee, Kaaaito…-

-¿Qué pasa, Meiko?-

-¿Crees que lo que traigo puesto es demasiado sugestivo?-

Kaito volteó lentamente hacia su novia, y cuando vio a lo que se refería, se le subió la presión, su corazón se aceleró y una oleada de calor hizo que se sobresaltara.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Meiko estaba sentada sobre la cama, con un bikini negro y unas mayas sostenidas por un liguero, y para coronar el lindo y minúsculo conjunto, unas orejas de conejo en la cabeza y hasta la esponjosa cola pegada a la parte baja del bikini.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, todavía con curiosidad.

-Me…Me…Meiko, ¿Q… Qué es… eso?-

-Un traje de conejita.- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Al moverse accidentalmente un tirante del sostén del bikini se bajó, y verla volviéndolo a poner en su lugar sólo hizo que Kaito comenzara a salivar medio enloquecido pero sin ganas de querer admitirlo.

-Sí… pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó, tratando de disimular que tenía ganas de echársele encima dando aullidos (ok, exageré en la ultima parte).

-Hum… bien… porque voy a posar para una prestigiosa revista para caballeros mañana, porque me gusto el traje, y porque pensé que tal vez a ti te gustaría el conjuntito.-

-Yo…. Bueno, debo dec… un momento… **¡¿REVISTA PARA CABALLEROS?**- Exclamó Kaito, con tono de catástrofe.

¡¿Qué?

¿Lo que él estaba viendo en esos momentos sería compartido con media humanidad sólo con comprar una revista? Y que tal si… no… ¿Que tal si Akaito compraba ese material? ¿O Gakupo? ¡¿O… O LEN? (¿?)

¡Nooo!

¡Esa imagen deliciosamente privada de Meiko vestida como conejita era suya y solo suya! Pensamientos posesivos comenzaban a invadir su mente, las feromonas estaban haciendo estragos.

Entonces ella comenzó a reírse divertida. –¡JAJAJAJA DEBISTE VER TU CARA! ¡ENSERIO TE LO CREISTE JAJAJA!-

Kaito tuvo un tic nervioso y una oleada de calor volvió a sacudirlo mientras veía a la chica reírse. No se había acomodado bien ese traje, no era posible que un escote fuera tan grande…

-E…entonces te gustó el traje.-

-Si… digo, muchas parejas tienen un par de ropa interesante cuando el ambiente esta frio, ¿no?-

-Eto… eh…- Kaito se pregunto si alguna vez el ambiente entre ambos estaría frío. La respuesta era no, definitivamente.

Porque Meiko le parecía demasiado sexy, y porque ella tenía un don para enloquecerlo solo con guiñarle un ojo.

-Y no iba a comprarme uno de monjita… eso seria estúpido. Tal vez uno de gatita, para la próxima… pero por el momento me fui a lo más clásico.-

Kaito volteó hacia ella una vez mas tragando saliva, y tratando de controlarse… estaban a punto de salir a un concierto, no podía seguirle el juego… traería problemas…

Y fue cuando ella tranquilamente cruzó las piernas y miró hacia el techo. –¿Oye… no crees que últimamente ha hecho calor?-

La gota que derramó el vaso. Kaito comenzó a sangrar de la nariz un poco, y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

-¿Kaito?-

-Eto… disculpa… creo que me sentí algo incómodo.-

-¿Y si me comprara un trajecito de Maid? ¿Te gustaría?-

-Ehhh…to…- con el sangrado en la nariz cada vez peor.

-Hum… Nunca creí que te gustaran tanto las conejitas… creo que estas deseándome muuucho…- las ultimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en tal tono que Kaito salió huyendo del cuarto hacia el baño, tapándose la nariz con una mano.

-Ew… no quiero saber qué demonios estaba pasando allí dentro.- exclamó Miku al verlo correr por el pasillo.

Gumi la miró con curiosidad. Por lo visto, eran temas para adultos, y no para ella, porque al preguntarle a Miku a que se refería, no recibió respuesta si no un…

-Ya entenderás luego…-

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

_**Pd: Desde aquí agradezco a los dos autores benditos que escribieron dos drabbles KaiMei… sin ustedes no podría seguir escribiendo… y de paso pido reviews, como siempre. **_

_**¡NO DEJEN AL KAIMIKU GANAR ESPACIO!**_


	12. Valentin

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Decimo Segundo:**

**Valentín**

_" Every Valentine's Day, Kaito and Meiko would lock themselves away in their bedroom for the entire day, and each time Len grew more and more curious about what exactly was going on behind that door..."_

**14 de Febrero…**

-… ¿Y Kaito?- preguntó Len, mordisqueando la papa frita mientras trataba de buscar algo que hacer.

-Con Meiko.- respondió Miku, encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaba su tarea de ciencias.

-… ¿Y Meiko?- preguntó en respuesta Len, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomando otra papa frita.

-Con Kaito.- respondió Miku, sin pensarlo dos veces tampoco.

Rin bufó con fastidio. –Pff…que aburrido- y se cruzó de brazos en el sillón, desde el cual ambos gemelos observaban con atención la televisión, donde _presentadores fofos_ decían _cosas fofas_ mientras discutían sobre _temas fofos_ alrededor de una _fofa mesa_.

Estaban en silencio, pero no tanto como la jovencita junto a Miku, de aspecto mucho más joven, que miraba feliz de la vida y canturreando algo en voz baja la televisión, como si le interesara mucho.

…de hecho, por eso no habían cambiado de canal. Gumi se veía muy feliz con los ojos en él.

Len dobló el empaque de papas fritas, decepcionado de que no quedaran más, y finalmente sacó la queja que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde la mañana.

-Estoy aburriiiiido… ¡No hay nada que hacer!-

-Len, tienes razón, propongo que vayamos con la aplanadora a aplastar gente.- Rin creía tener la solución.

-¡Siiiiiiiii!-

-Meiko prohibió firmemente que toquen _esa maquina_ hoy.- dijo Miku, cortándoles la inspiración a los gemelos Kagamine, que al recibir la noticia hicieron un puchero y volvieron a fijar sus miradas en el _fofo programa televisivo_.

Luego de medio minuto de estar en silencio, finalmente Rin trató de sacar el por qué de tan cruel decisión.

-Miku-nee-chan…-

-¿Qué?- Miku no estaba muy feliz de tener que pasar la tarde encerrada, cuidando a los gemelos, pero no le quedaba más opción. No tenía con quien salir en ese día _especial_, y casi todos los que conocía que podrían cuidar a los gemelos estaban… ocupados.

-¿Y por qué no tenemos derecho de usarla hoy?-

-Cierto… ¿Y por qué ni Luka, ni Gakupo, ni Teto, ni Ted, ni Haku, ni Neru, ni los hermanos de Kaito, ni Meito, **ni siquiera Kaito y Meiko** están en casa?- agregó Len, con mirada acusadora.

Le hubiera gustado mucho poder "sacar a pasear a Kaito" (ósea perseguirlo con la aplanadora por las calles de la ciudad).

-Kaito y Meiko sí están en casa.- corrigió Gumi, con una sonrisa. –Yo no los vi salir hoy.-

-¿Entonces por qué no salen de su habitación?- preguntó Rin exasperada.

Miku tragó saliva y miró al techo como buscando apoyo celestial. -Pues… están tomando un tiempo para estar juntos.-

-¿Tiempo para estar juntos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gumi, Len y Rin.

Miku volvió a tragar saliva. –Es San Valentín, y es normal que quieran _un momento_ para ellos solos.-

-¡¿_Un momento_? ¡Llevan ahí encerrados tooooodo un día!- exclamó Len.

-Eh… ok, digamos _un día_ para ellos solos.-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver nuestra aplanadora en eso?- preguntó Rin, enojada.

Si Kaito y Meiko querían encerrarse como hikikomoris todo un día sin salir, muy su problema, ¿Pero por qué les prohibían a los gemelos usar su juguete favorito?

-Es que Meiko dijo que si ustedes salían con la aplanadora seguro causarían un desastre y los **interrumpirían**.- respondió Gumi mecánicamente, como si lo hubiera escuchado de Meiko la noche anterior y lo repitiera sin realmente entender sus palabras.

Rin puso cara de malestar, Len parpadeó sin comprender. – ¿Interrumpirlos? ¿En qué?-

-…No lo quisieron decir.- respondió rápidamente Miku escapando del problema.

Rin sólo murmuró un _–Son unos calenturientos…-._ Lo había comprendido. Mientras, Len se quedó pensándolo unos minutos:

– ¿Qué el año pasado no hicieron lo mismo?-

-El 14 de Febrero, sí, creo.- respondió Gumi, con la vista aun fija en la televisión.

-…una razón más para odiar este día…- opinó Rin, mientras Len, Gumi y Miku asentían con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y ahí acabo la discusión. Efectivamente, los Días de San Valentín eran increíblemente aburridos para esos cuatro. No hubo más sobresaltos en el día, todo siguió su aburrido curso normal.

Los gemelos hicieron caso de la prohibición de Meiko (no era buena idea desobedecerla), y pasaron unos largos y ociosos ratos jugando submarino. Gumi cambio de canal un par de veces para poder ver "El Encantador de Perros" en Animal Planet, y Miku termino tardíamente su tarea.

Eso si, cuando a la hora de la cena los dos vocaloids mayores salieron con el cabello alborotado de la habitación donde se habían encerrado todo el día para al menos preparar la cena, Len no dudó ni un instante en llegar frente a Kaito, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules, y preguntar:

-Nee Kaito nii-san… ¿Qué estaban haciendo Meiko y tú en tu cuarto?-

Kaito se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y con las mejillas rojizas. –E…to… ehm…- se preguntó durante unos segundos si por casualidad no los habían escuchado… ¿O él tenía la bufanda desacomodada?

-Pasar un rato juntos, Len.- respondió Meiko por él, mientras traía a la mesa la cazuela llena de sopa lista para servirles a todos.

-… ¿Haciendo que?-

-…cosas de adultos.- respondió otra vez, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Kaito la miraba con cara de "Woooow… ¡Es una genio!".

-…y… ¿Se supone que eso es divertido?- preguntó Len, sin entender eso de _"cosas de adultos"_, que a sus oídos sonaba algo aun mas aburrido que esa tarde.

Meiko se carcajeó un par de veces, Kaito le dedicó una sonrisa… –Ni te imaginas… pero ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas…-

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo, fue divertido escribirlo. Espero que estén contentos de tener a los gemelos como casi protagonistas en este cap, eh?...**

_**Pd: Queens Blade es fanservice. Lallen dice que es algo más.**_

_**Si opinas igual que ella, deja una review, si te vale, también, y si no estas de acuerdo, deja una con más razón.**_


	13. Perdida

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Decimo Tercero:**

**Perdida**

_"He wanted to scream, he wanted to sob, he wanted to tear his hair out in frustration...but all he could do was lay there, clutching her motionless, mangled body in his arms…"_

-¿Meiko?...-

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue lo que más lo dejó con el corazón roto. De costumbre, ella… ella le habría respondido, tal vez luego le habría sonreído con esos labios tan bonitos, tan rebosantes de vida…

… pero en esos momentos eran fríos, congelados… pálidos, horriblemente pálidos. Y no le respondieron nada. Ella no se movió siquiera.

Igual que como la había encontrado. Entre la nieve y el viento, a la merced del frio, cubierta a penas por su ropa y un simple abrigo… sólo había salido a pasear un poco por la nieve, a caminar, el clima estaba tan tranquilo ese día…

Pero cuando Len y Rin llegaron corriendo con Kaito para decirle que afuera el clima empeoraba y que Meiko no había vuelto… el sintió como si en su corazón algo se rompiera y una preocupación horrenda se apoderó de su mente.

Por eso, salió de la casa corriendo, corriendo entre la nieve, que no lo dejaba avanzar con facilidad, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, helándose entre el viento que agresivo lo golpeaba con fuerza, como si estuviera en su contra.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo corrió y corrió, gritando su nombre, gritándolo con todo el aire que le quedara en los pulmones, lo más fuerte que podía… pero la nieve parecía devorar sus palabras.

¿Por que?

Si a el siempre le había gustado el frio.

Y entonces se convirtió en su peor enemigo, en esos momentos, mientras tropezaba e intentaba avanzar en una torpe esperanza de encontrar a la chica que amaba. Viva.

Sus ojos se cansaban, sus piernas se acalambraban, su cuerpo se congelaba, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería era encontrarla.

Encontrarla… la abrazaría y le diría que todo estaría bien.

La cargaría, la acurrucaría en sus brazos como una niña, y lograría encontrar el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, para darle de beber un te caliente, cubrirla con mil mantas, y tomar todo como pretexto para mimarla cariñosamente.

Seguro ella se quejaría de estar en el papel de la lastimada, pero seguro aceptaría la atención sobre protectora de Kaito.

Se besarían frente a la chimenea. Ella le agradecería por traerla de vuelta, y se recargaría en su hombro cerrando los ojos para descansar. No, mejor se quedaría dormida con la cabeza en su pecho.

Y el la miraría, y se sentiría bien de saber que ella se encontraba sana y salva, entre sus brazos, calientita entre las mantas. Ella estaría muy bien, muy cómoda, muy feliz, **muy viva**, dormida entre sus brazos. Y todo volvería a como era antes. A su vida feliz. Sí, así seria…

Era en lo único que pensaba mientras sus pies casi no podían moverse hundidos en la nieve, congelados…

…Cuando vio lo que cambiaría su vida en un solo instante. Vio esa imagen que lo perseguiría todas las noches, a partir de entonces, en pesadillas que no lo dejarían descansar ni un momento.

Una mano se asomaba entre la materia blanca.

-No…-

Una mano de piel pálida, con las uñas pintadas de un rojo que se veía descolorido, igual que la piel.

Kaito se precipitó sin perder ni un solo instante. Debía estar viva… debía estarlo… debía estarlo… y desenterró el cuerpo de Meiko, en medio de la nieve.

Cuando la vio, sus ojos se llenaron instantaneamente de lágrimas. No podía ser… ella… no podía serlo… ella…

Pero lo era. Claro que era Meiko. Reconoció su bello rostro, sus finos brazos, su cabello color chocolate, sus formas voluptuosas, su ropa color carmesí, sus botas de cuero… era Meiko.

Definitivamente.

Al verla, Kaito sintió el estomago vacio, y la abrazó con fuerza pese a estar en medio de la tormenta de nieve, que comenzaba a tranquilizarse -… ¿Meiko?-

Estaba helada. ¿Dónde estaba su vitalidad, la calidez de su piel? Se echó a llorar y la abrazó con más fuerza, repitiendo su nombre, tratando de sentir algún movimiento en el cuerpo inerte que mantenía aferrado a él.

No respiraba. Su corazón no latía. No conservaba ninguna temperatura corporal.

Muy en el fondo Kaito supo que era demasiado tarde.

Pero no quería admitirlo.

Por eso pasó todo el tiempo que sus fuerzas le permitieron gritando su nombre, llorando, aferrándose a ella con toda la fuerza con que se sentía capaz, hasta que los demás fueron a buscarlo, al día siguiente, y lo encontraron en silencio, con la mirada perdida, abrazando el cadáver de la mujer a la que había amado.

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes…"

La ultima frase que Meiko le había dicho.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡GRACIAS ROXIUS!**

**Que tan amablemente aceptó que pudiera escribir unos drabbles basados en su fic ToT…**

**Atte: Lallen (ey… pero no se olviden que YO escribí los drabbles)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Sí, disclaimmer hasta abajo. Malos fics, quéjense.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo. La verdad, creo que me deprimí escribiéndolo. Discúlpenme por actualizar cada quinientos años.**

…**Puf… ¡bien, sólo 17 drabbles mas! Wiii este será un triunfo…**

_**Pd: Has visto el botón on/off de un equipo? Pues para Lallen:**_

_**Review= [on] / off**_


	14. Lagrima

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Decimo Cuarto:**

**Lágrima**

_" A tear escaped Meiko's eye as Kaito ran a hand along her cheek. "What's wrong?" "I'm just...I'm just so happy..."_

Meiko despertó esa mañana con una resaca **espantosa**. Se revolvió algunas veces entre las sábanas, que le pesaban insoportablemente. Pero aun así se sentía demasiado débil como para levantarse y librarse de esa suave prisión.

Al abrir con dificultad los ojos, se topó simplemente con la pared de su habitación, cosa bastante tranquilizante (Ya muchas veces en su vida había despertado con resaca en habitaciones ajenas; generalmente no habían sido buenas experiencias)

Cerró los ojos intentando deshacerse del dolor de cabeza tan intenso, sin lograrlo, y se concentro en la noche anterior. Como siempre luego de beber una cantidad obscena de alcohol, no recordaba todo a la perfección, pero podía visualizar en su cabeza algunas escenas borrosas de la noche anterior.

Sobretodo, en su cabeza, podía ver con claridad una gran botella de un líquido bastante delicado: **Tequila**. Luego, era ella bebiendo un vaso, y otro, y otro, y otro más…

Recordaba levemente como Kaito intentaba evitar que siguiera bebiendo Tequila como si fuera jugo de manzana u otra fruta inocente; no concentrado de agave mexicano con efectos espantosos en la sobriedad. Recordaba haberlo ignorado soberbiamente mientras pedía el onceavo vaso al barman.

Recordaba haber perdido la conciencia, haberse subido al bar y bailado alguna canción sórdida con letra vulgar (O eso le parecía), los demás borrachos aplaudiendo encantados, algo así… y recordaba a Kaito mirándola con pánico, sonrojado hasta adoptar un color jitomate.

Y luego no recordaba nada.

Gruñó por lo bajo y dio otra vuelta entre las sabanas, que parecían comenzar a aligerarse. Entonces un crujido de la puerta llamo su atención, y al levantar un poquito la mirada se topó con un chico de pelo azul, entrando torpemente de espaldas con una charola de plástico en las manos.

-¿Estás despierta?- preguntó cuando volteó hacia la cama, sonriendo con una de sus caras de idiota que a Meiko le parecían tan lindas.

-Algo así…- respondió Meiko con voz ahogada entre todas las cobijas, y con una resaca que no le permitía pensar que las caras de idiota de Kaito eran lindas.

-No me sorprende después del escándalo que armamos anoche- respondió Kaito risueñamente.

-¿Ah?-

Kaito la miró con curiosidad. – ¿No recuerdas?-

-Casi nada.-

-¿Ni siquiera cuando te quitaste la ombliguera frente a todos los borrachos del bar y la lanzaste a lo lejos?-

-Definitivamente no.-

-Y estabas bailando esa canción de "Shake your cute ass baby" o algo así, sobre la barra, cuando te quitaste la ombliguera y seguiste bailando en sujetador… la verdad tuve miedo de que alguno de los demás quisiera propasarse contigo.-

-Ya.- Meiko lo miró con curiosidad mientras él dejaba la charola junto a ella, sobre la cama. En otros tiempos, seguramente no habría salido tan bien librada de haber bailado semidesnuda sobre la barra del bar de Josheph luego de haber bebido más de veinte vasos de Tequila.

También miró curiosamente como Kaito le tendía una pequeña pastilla, seguramente algo contra la resaca, mientras le tendía con la otra mano un vaso de agua. La joven se incorporó lentamente y tomó rápidamente la medicina junto con un largo sorbo de agua.

Antes, nadie se habría molestado en traerle una medicina para aliviar su resaca. Había crecido y vivido gran parte de su vida en soledad, siempre valiéndose por si misma, pero en ese momento el gesto le pareció inesperadamente significativo.

Reflexionó unos minutos más, mirando el esmero con el que Kaito terminaba algunos arreglos del pequeño desayuno en la bandeja. Le encantó verlo tan concentrado en hacerla sentir mejor, y sonrió melancólicamente recordando la diferencia entre estar **con él** y estar **sin él**.

Kaito le sonrió cálidamente en respuesta, y cuando ella termino el vaso de agua se lo retiro; le tendió esta vez un pedazo de pan tostado con mantequilla, que Meiko tomó y comenzó a mordisquear.

Cuando lo terminó, volteo hacia su novio con intenciones de agradecerle, pero cuando descubrió esa mirada de un chico un poco tonto pero adorable que era, no pudo hacer más que contemplarlo sonriente.

Kaito reaccionó con una mueca de confusión. –¿Meiko? ¿Qué pasa?-

La castaña no quitó su sonrisa pese a la débil lágrima que recorría su mejilla con lentitud. Era tonto, porque después de todo, su vida y todos los cuidados de su novio no la ponían triste o deprimida como para derramar una lagrima.

Sin embargo, al tener esa impresión conmovedora de no sentirse sola nunca más, no había podido evitarlo.

–Nada… solo… es que me siento tan feliz justo ahora…-

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**¡OTRA VEZ GRACIAS A ROXIUS!**

**Porque acepto tan amablemente que me aventará un fic basado en su gran obra T.T**

**Atte: Lallen (Que no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda)**

**Y Vocaloid NO me pertenece. **

**Gracias por leer este capitulo. Y discúlpenme por actualizar tan poco… tengo dificultades para escribir últimamente.**

…**Bien, ¡Casi a la mitad del fanfic!**

_**Pd: Si eres de los millones de seres humanos que vimos Vandread, aprieta el botoncito de abajo con el Mouse. Si no, también hazlo y dinos por qué.**_


	15. Anillo

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Decimoquinto:**

**Anillo**

"_Kaito knew it wasn't much, but he had spent every penny he had on that ring. All he had to do now was hope that Meiko would accept his proposal."_

-Ese sería perfecto.

-¿Ese? ¡Vamos Kaito no hablarás enserio!

-¡Claro que hablo enserio!- exclamó el chico levantando el brazo con entusiasmo. -¡Ese anillo es perfecto!

-Perfectamente caro...- mencionó Gakupo mirando de nuevo el precio, sin poder creer que los ladrones de la tienda se atrevieran a venderlo tan caro.

Kaito frunció el ceño y miró a Gakupo con rencor, como si éste le dijera una mentira. Luego volvió su vista hacia el anillo otra vez. No era una mentira.

El anillo estaba a un precio excesivo. **Horrendo **estaba el precio.

Kaito torció la boca pensándolo bien.

Tal vez allá afuera podría encontrar un anillo más bonito, uno que quedara igual de bien para esa ocasión... no podía ser su única opción. Pero el anillo era muy bonito. Ese color entre dorado y carmesí... entre rojizo y amarillo... ese brillo, esa sencillez...

¿Era posible obsesionarse con la idea de comprar algo?

Mas bien, ¿Era posible obsesionarse con UN OBJETO y no dejar de pensar en comprarlo, como si tu vida dependiera de ello?

-No sé, Kaito, no creo que sea tan especial ese anillo...- Gakupo lo miró con curiosidad, no lograba ver la magia que tanto tenía a Kaito en duda. Kaito, por su parte, negó con la cabeza.

-Mas que especial, Gakupo, lo veo mil veces y me convenzo: es PERFECTO.

-No creo que a ella le gustaría que gastaras tanto en una sola joya...

-No tendría por que enterarse.

Gakupo se cruzó de brazos; seguía pensando que era una locura. Bueno, todos los vocaloids eran capaces de cometer locuras, muy seguido, pero esto le parecía pasarse. Es decir... sí, comprar una aplanadora, una dotación de negis... una nueva katana...

...¿Pero comprarse un anillo con el precio de 5 autos?

¿Y un anillo que ni siquiera era tan bello o tan interesante o algo así? ¿Un anillo que finalmente no serviría para gran cosa?

-Vale entonces.- Gakupo terminó por rendirse, se encogió de hombros y le palmeó la espalda. -Ve y cómprate ese robo... estás loco de remate.

-¡Loco por Meiko, por favor!- corrigió Kaito.

-...y loco, simplemente.

-Bien, entonces iré a buscar al dependiente.- Kaito, orgulloso de haber tomado la decisión, se encaminó hacia el mostrador donde una señora malhumorada le sonrío torcidamente intentando parecer amable.

Gakupo fue tras él. Había aceptado acompañarlo a la tienda solamente porque Kaito había insistido demasiado, y tenía planeado proponerle ir al Arcade un rato como venganza.

Y mientras la señora envolvía (a petición de Kaito) el paquete, éste buscaba su tarjeta de crédito felizmente.

Y finalmente, menos de unos minutos después ambos salían del lugar, Kaito feliz de la vida con el regalo en sus manos y Gakupo un tanto aburrido.

-¿Ya se decidió quién pagaría la luz este mes?- preguntó Gakupo, recordando que se acercaban las fechas de recibos y pagos de la casa Vocaloid.

-¿Oh, este mes? Yo.

-Ya, ¿No ibas también a pagar el accidente del vecino?

-¿Qué?... Ah, El pobre señor Yamada, que los gemelos casi atropellan con la aplanadora, si, finalmente tuve que pagar la indeminización.

Gakupo comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente. -Y mas este gasto... Kaito, ¿Cuándo darás otro concierto?

-Como hasta el mes que viene, necesito tranquilizar todo estos meses...

-Vaya. Entonces unos meses _sin ganar dinero_ y con _muchas cosas que pagar_...

-Si, por suerte aún guardé en mi cuenta un ahorro para mis helados... así Meiko no hará corajes si no me alcan...- Hasta ahí Kaito reaccionó la tontería que acababa de hacer. ¡Ese mes! ¡Justo ese mes! ¡Justo ese mes que tenía tanto que pagar!

-Gakupo. Acabo de gastar todos mis ahorros en un anillo.- Kaito empalideció.

Gakupo sonrío.-Bueno, no podrás acompañarme al Arcade, ¿Quieres que te pida un taxi?

-Eto...- Kaito tragó saliva y regresó esa tarde a casa. Bueno, al menos tenía el anillo. Un anillo carísimo, que ojalá y Meiko pudiera apreciar, y sobretodo...

...Sobretodo, ojalá y Meiko le diera por fin el sí.

**Fin Del Drabble. **

**Quería dar un muy sincero saludo a la comunidad de fanfiquers de Vocaloid, quienes pese a mi poca actualización siguen enviándome mucho apoyo, Reviews y todo.**

**Recuerden que la idea de los drabbles es de Roxius, los drabbles son míos. Vocaloid no es de ninguno de los dos. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Cada vez que envías un Review, Meiko y Kaito se dan un beso. ¿Se imaginan lo que pasaría con 50 Reviews?**


	16. Opuestos

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Decimosexto:**

**Opuestos**

_Kaito was a perfectionist and a clean freak; Meiko only gave as much effort as was needed and had a habit of nearly never cleaning up. Still, they loved each other._

Kaito despertó con un poco de resaca. Era increíble que Meiko lo hubiera obligado a tomar esa botella de sake completa. Y con obligado no quería decir solo "obligado"... más bien había sido sometido por la fuerza y tenido que soportar a su novia vaciándole una botella de alcohol en la boca. La novia, por cierto, tan ebria como solía ponerse en año nuevo.

Así, Kaito despertó el primero de Enero con la cabeza dándole vueltas y con una novia igual de aturdida en los brazos. Por el momento Meiko estaba dormida, pero cuando despertara comenzaría la larga mañana de vómitos, mareos, migrañas y quejas características de las mañanas "_después-de-fiesta_".

Mientras intentaba recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, Kaito volteó hacia su alrededor.

Y dejo de pensar en lo maravilloso que seria tener una buena taza de helado en la mesita de noche para darse cuenta de un pequeño defecto (entre tantos otros) que hacia que Meiko le dejara de parecer la perfeccion misma.

Junto a la cama, sobre la alfombra, estaban dispersos bastantes objetos extraños. Una botella vacia, confeti, listones, un brasier, un microfono...

Kaito miro exasperado la escena, sabiendo que Meiko, para alzar el desorden, seguramente solo apilaria todo en una repisa y olvidaria el asunto. Si es que decidia alzarlo.

Poco a poco el efecto del sake se le iba pasando, mientras mas y mas veia el desorden en el cuarto de Meiko. No se veia a primera vista, pero poniendo un poco de atencion uno descubria que el desorden era mas que eso; era un desastre.

Tal vez Kaito no era el ser mas limpio de la tierra, pero era cierto que ese tipo de cosas le desagradaban un poco de su novia. La ropa esparcida por el piso, las botellas tiradas... hasta le daban ganas de recoger todo de una buena vez.

Cierto, ¿Por que no?

Sigilosamente y con dificultad, Kaito se levanto de la cama y comenzo como pudo a recoger al menos un poco de todo el desorden, aun con la cabeza dando vueltas.

Empezo con las botellas vacias de sake, que se dedico a tirar al bote de basura en una esquina del cuarto, luego el microfono lo coloco en una repisa junto a la cama... se preguntaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que Meiko habia recogido. Pero recogido de verdad.

¿Acaso alguna vez se habia molestado en alzar cada cosa en donde se supónia debia estar?

Encontrar un paquete de compresas nuevas no ayudaba a la creciente nausea en su interior, pero no fueron lo suficiente como para hacerlo vomitar. La ropa interior y las compresas fueron guardadas en un cajon que por razones que vienen sobrando conocia, y mientras terminaba de cerrarlo un gruñido lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Mshf...¿que se supone que haces con mis compresas?-

Al voltear, Kaito se topo con una Meiko muy despeinada, con ojeras y mal aspecto, asomandose desde la cama.

Se oia fatal, mucho mas ronca que de costumbre en esos casos, pero Kaito no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

-Alzando un poco tu cuarto. Esta hecho un desastre!-

-Kaito...tengo resaca...-

-Pero enserio, Meiko! Nunca alzas este lugar?-

Meiko fruncio el ceño y lo miro visiblemente malhumorada. -Kaito, por favor... me duele todo...-

Kaito finalmente suspiro y se encogio de hombros. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se levanto y fue hacia la cama, donde le dio un beso en la frente a su novia.

-Bueno, ya te regañare despues...-

-lo que sea...-

-Te traigo unas pastillas?-

-Me ayudarian bastante...-

-Bien... pero Meiko, ¿Cuando te alivies, podriamos alzar a fondo tu cuarto?-

-vale...- gruño la castaña mientras el peliazul comenzaba a alejarse. Kaito se detuvo a media puerta y volteo hacia ella, sonriendo.

-Nee, Meiko?-

-Si?- Meiko lo miraba un poco exasperada, no se sentia nada bien.

-Te quiero.-

Meiko, con toda la resaca y el malhumor, pese a todo pudo esbozar una sonrisa. -tambien yo...-

y Kaito se fue. Despues de todo, se dijo Meiko, Kaito no estaba realmente enojado por el desorden, ni ella por el regaño. Tal vez Kaito era muy inmaduro, y ella bastante descuidada, pero no por eso tenian una verdadera discusion.

Su desordenada habitacion no era suficiente para que Kaito dejara de cuidarla cuando tenia resaca.


	17. Gone

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Decimoséptimo:**

**Gone**

_**He watched her bury her face into his blood-stained scarf, and sob. He wanted to ask why she was crying, why his coat was covered in blood, but by then his soul had already drifted off.**_

Estás llorando.

No puedo creerlo, pues casi nunca te veo llorar.

En todos nuestros años juntos, Meiko, no te he visto llorar más de cinco veces... eres una persona fuerte (demasiado, diría yo) y sabes soportar muchas cosas pero...

...esta vez, aquí estás, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que corren por tu mejilla cuando caen. Verte así es más aterrador de lo que puedo soportar. Intento levantar mi mano y acariciar tu rostro, pero apenas si puedo moverla.

No puedo ver mucho, excepto a ti.

Y de hecho, te veo borrosa. Mis ojos se cierran y se abren lentamente, siento que cada vez los puedo controlar menos. Debe estarme sucediendo algo realmente extraño.

Intento hablar, pienso que si te canto una canción te tranquilizarás al menos un poco... pero no sirve de nada. Es como si mis cuerdas vocales hubieran desaparecido.

No recuerdo cómo es que llegué aquí. No recuerdo como acabé reposando en tu regazo, mirándote sufrir de este modo. Quiero tocarte, al menos para asegurarme de que no estoy teniendo una alucinación o algo por el estilo.

Estirar mi brazo se siente como un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Como si todo mi cuerpo colaborara para que mi mano pudiera acercarte a ti.

Mientras intento alcanzarte, me parece ver algo rojo en mi mano. ¿Sangre?

Tu sostienes mi mano con demasiada fuerza, en respuesta. Me siento agotado, aunque sólo haya logrado levantar mi mano unos segundos. Puedo sentir tu mano apretándola, tan cálida... como nunca la había sentido.

Creo que mi abrigo está manchado, puedo sentirlo mojado y sucio. Levanto un poco la mirada, con mucho trabajo, y apenas si muevo unos milímetros. Cuando mi mirada se topa con mi cuerpo, tengo ganas de gritar.

No solo esta manchada mi mano.

Todo mi cuerpo, mi abrigo, mi bufanda... todo está lleno de algo que parece sangre.

¿Pero por qué?

No siento ningún dolor en mi cuerpo, ninguna sensación, de hecho. Estoy asustado, demasiado asustado, y entre más pasan los segundos menos entiendo. Sigues llorando.

Tus ojos, del color del chocolate, no dejan de llorar, y hasta puedo escucharte sollozar. Quiero gritar que no debes llorar, que no sucede nada pues yo no siento dolor, no pasa nada.

Pero toda esta sangre...

¿Acaso tú sabes qué me sucede?

¿Por qué no puedo moverme y abrazarte?

Quisiera abrazarte para hacerte sentir mejor. Tranquilizarte. No recuerdo que me sucediera nada malo. Sólo recuerdo... sólo recuerdo...

Creo que sólo te tengo a ti en la mente. No me viene nada más.

Estoy temblando, o eso creo.

Estoy sintiendo que me dejas caer, que tus manos no me sostienen como hace unos instantes. Intento gritar para que no me dejes caer, pero sólo sale de mi boca un poco de mi aliento. Mi mano y la tuya se separan dolorosamente, pero no tengo fuerzas para volver a tocarte.

Tu rostro me parece hermoso, aunque estés llorando, pero cada lágrima me duele.

¡Quiero besarte! ¡Deja de llorar!

Debe de haber alguna forma de levantarme, pienso, mientras te veo llorar con más fuerza.

De pronto, en un movimiento brusco (tan rápido que lo veo borroso) tomas mi bufanda y hundes la cabeza en ella, gritando.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lloras así?

¡Meiko, estoy aquí, lo juro! Juro que sigo contigo. No me duele nada, no sucede nada malo... eso creo.

Toda la sangre debe ser mi imaginación. De ser verdadera, tendría heridas y estaría postrándome de dolor, ¿Cierto? No me duele nada...

Mis ojos están empezando a cerrarse.

De pronto, estoy luchando para no dejar de verte. Necesito decirte algo, preguntarte qué sucede.

Meiko, ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Por qué estoy cubierto de sangre?

Justo cuando abro la boca para preguntar qué sucede, de pronto, mis ojos terminan de cerrarse. Ya no siento nada.

Exactamente cuando reuní suficiente fuerza para hacerte mis preguntas, para consolarte...

...mi alma se fue.

**Fin Del Drabble**

**¡Dios mío! ¡Éste fue difícil de escribir!**

**Créanme, no me alegra hacer estos drabbles trágicos, pero prometí atenerme a lo que escribió Roxius en su fantástica colección de frases. Juro compensar esto en próximos capítulos. Preferí conservar el título del drabble en inglés.**

**En fin, quiero enviar un abrazo-virtual lo más fuerte posible a todas las personas que han comentado este fanfic, de verdad que sus comentarios son inmensamente apreciados y me pone muy feliz ver que siga habiendo gente que lea mis trabajos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Recuerden que la idea de los drabbles es de Roxius, los drabbles son míos. Vocaloid no es de ninguno de los dos.**

**Dato curioso: Por cada Review que envían, nace un futuro fan del KaiMei en el mundo...**


	18. Broma

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capitulo Decimoctavo:**

**Broma**

_Kaito knew that the Kagamine twins would never let him live it down. He still couldn't believe that they had actually seen him in that bunny girl outfit, though. 'I guess I need to be more careful in sneaking about the house...' he figured._

El día D fue un sábado por la noche.

Len Kagamine y Rin Kagamine habían despertado en medio de la oscuridad, los dos con la misma sensación imperiosa de comer algo rápido. Bajaron de las escaleras tranquilamente, hacia la cocina, se quedaron unos minutos frente al refrigerador preguntándose que sería más interesante comer, sacaron un enorme número de cosas y finalmente, con las manos rebosantes de comida, subieron de vuelta a la habitación.

Ahí iba la respuesta a la pregunta mensual de Meiko sobre cómo era posible que la comida desapareciera tan rápido de la casa.

Los dos rubios iban con una sonrisa gigantesca, felices de saber lo que comerían dentro de unos minutos, hasta que pasaron frente a la puerta del baño.

Sólo para ver a Kaito salir del mismo con cara somnolienta...

...y vestido como una conejita de playboy.

Los gemelos se detuvieron impresionados. Kaito se detuvo, impresionado.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio total. Los gemelos tenían la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, Kaito estaba tan rojo que su cara casi brillaba en la oscuridad.

La luz que salía de la puerta abierta del baño dejaba que su inusual disfraz estuviera más que claro ante los dos gemelos.

Cuando una de las naranjas en las manos de Rin cayó al suelo, los dos gemelos soltaron todo y lo señalaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Kaito eres un pervertido!- gritaron los dos, tan fuerte que Kaito tuvo miedo de que se despertaran los demás.

La puerta de la habitación de Meiko se abrió, y la chica asomó la cabeza por ella.

-Nee, Kaito, ¿Terminaste de ajustarte el trajecito?

Rin y Len se giraron hacia ella, y volvieron a gritar. -¡Meiko eres una pervertida!

Meiko se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su mirada fue de Kaito hacia los gemelos, hasta que su reacción cambió de forma inesperada, y se echó a reír tan fuerte que Kaito fue hacia ella tratando de ocultarse en su habitación.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te vieron Kaito! ¡jajajajaja!... ¡deberían de ver sus caras ajajajajaja!...

Meiko terminó por entrar con él, casi llorando de lo gracioso que le parecía el asunto; su risa siguió oyéndose por largo rato pese a los esfuerzos de Kaito porque su novia se portara más solidaria con su situación.

Los gemelos, por su parte, siguieron en silencio, perturbados, hasta llegar a sus cuartos. Ni siquiera comieron lo que habían sacado del refrigerador, sólo se durmieron silenciosamente.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Meiko y Kaito estaban en la cocina tranquilamente cocinando. Mientras Kaito preparaba café, Meiko intentaba freír huevos en una sartén, sin lograrlo por seguir recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¡Realmente te vieron... fue tan gracioso!

-¡No fue gracioso! ¡No debí haber salido del cuarto así!... de haber sabido que seguían despiertos...

-¿Ahí fue tu pequeño secreto, no?- Meiko parecía estar a punto de reírse otra vez.

Kaito frunció el ceño. -No volveré a aceptar usar ese traje.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa que salieras al baño con él todavía puesto.

Oyeron pasos de alguien bajando de las escaleras. Cuando voltearon, los gemelos los observaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Inmóviles.

Pero justo cuando Kaito iba a sentirse culpable por el estado en el que estaban, Rin lo señaló con un dedo antes de exclamar:

-¡Kaito es una conejita!

Y los Kagamine se pusieron a reír con todas sus fuerzas, hasta llorar de risa. Len incluso se tiró al piso riendo. Meiko suspiró bastante divertida.

Kaito, por su parte, volvió a su labor de preparar el café, y se dijo mentalmente que había cometido un error fatal. Probablemente, los Kagamine jamás lo dejarían en paz.

**Fin Del Drabble**

**Aaah... cómo me gusta escribir algo más cómico. No me pregunten qué hacían Kaito y Meiko o por qué Kaito estaba usando un disfraz de conejita. Alguna buena razón habrá.**

**¡Abrazo virtual a mis queridos lectores!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**El fanfic está basado en la colección del mismo nombre de frases KaiMei de Roxius, y Vocaloid no nos pertenece a ninguno de los dos. Este es un trabajo de fans para fans nada más.**

**¿Sabían que dejar Reviews es de buena salud?**


	19. Forzado

_**Sing A Little Song For You**_

**Basado en el fic del mismo nombre, de Roxius.**

**Capítulo decimonoveno**

**Forzado**

_"C'mon, c'mon...it's over here, Kaito! "Augh! I'm...I'm coming...just stop pulling on my scarf, woman!"_

Meiko era una persona que podía oscilar fácilmente entre la sensatez más perfecta y la emoción más pura. Kaito lo sabía, aunque de los dos fuera ella la que normalmente mostraba mayor tranquilidad y cordura, tenía sus grandes excepciones.

Y cuando dichas excepciones aparecían, muy pocas cosas podían controlarla.

La mañana del cumpleaños de Meiko, Kaito fue despertado bruscamente por una chica muy emocionada cayéndole encima. El chico peliazul despertó asustadísimo y sin aire (Meiko le había caído justo en el estomago) mientras intentaba averiguar a que se debía tanta emoción.

-¡Comienza el mejor día de mi vida!- exclamó Meiko.

Kaito apenas atinó a preguntar un "¿Qué pasa?" cuando Meiko se levantó se su cama y se dirigió al closet. Desde ahí, comenzó a tirarle en la cara su ropa diaria, sin contribuir a que el chico reaccionara eficientemente.

-¡Rápido Kaito! ¡Vístete y nos vamos!

-Nos vamos...- Kaito intentaba recordar si ese día sucedía algo en especial o por qué tanto alboroto.

-¡Si! ¿No lo recuerdas, o qué sucede?

-¿Recordar el qué?- preguntó Kaito, sospechando que preguntar no era buena idea.

Meiko frunció el ceño. -¡Mi cumpleaños!- Se volvió a acercar y le dio un zape en la cabeza, bastante ofendida. -¡MI cumpleaños, en que tú mismo programaste un montón de cosas fantásticas que hacer!

Kaito comenzó a sobarse la cabeza luchando contra el hecho de que sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

-¡No puedo creer que lo olvidaras!

-Meiko... son las...- tomó su despertador con mucho trabajo-...¡Las 7 de la mañana!

-Entre más temprano, mejor, Kaito. Bueno, tú cámbiate y alcánzame en la cocina... ¡no tardes!- y la chica desapareció de la habitación con tanta velocidad como había entrado.

Kaito bostezó y luego se resignó. No podría volver a dormirse.

-o-

Ah, claro, la nueva tienda de sake.

Kaito recordó todo el proyecto de día mientras se cambiaba, ya dispuesto a iniciar el día.

¡Meiko exageraba! ¡Era muy temprano!

La tienda tenía su inauguración temprano, sí, pero no TAN temprano... para una inauguración a la una de tarde no era necesario despertar a las 7 de la mañana, ¿cierto?

-¿Y que nos ganen lugar? ¡Jamás!- contestó Meiko.

Como resultado, a las 10 de la mañana (entre que Kaito despertaba y los dos desayunaban y salían de la casa) estaban en la calle, caminando entre un montón de oficinistas que se dirigían al trabajo, rumbo a la plaza cuyo gran evento era la apertura de la tienda dedicada exclusivamente a la venta de sake y otros alcoholes.

Kaito estaba un poco más espabilado, pero caminar entre toda esa gente seguía costándole mucho trabajo.

Esto atrasaba la caminata, y ponía a Meiko cada vez más ansiosa.

Entre que lograba atravesar entre dos ancianas y un obeso, de pronto Kaito perdió de vista a su chica.

Kaito miró hacia los lados, se paró de punta, gritó su nombre, pero no la encontró. Justo cuando iba a preocuparse enserio y estaba por marcar a su celular, sintió un jalón fuertísimo hacia un lado y casi cae al piso para toparse con su novia de nuevo.

-¡Meiko!- la chica lo había jalado de la bufanda.

-¿Kaito, qué haces? ¡El camino es por acá!

-Yo...- antes de que pudiera continuar, Meiko ya lo estaba jalando de la bufanda entre todas las personas. Entre más cerca estaban, más emocionada aparecía, Kaito habría jurado que sus ojos brillaban.

Pero él, en cambio, trataba de mantener el paso para no ser ahorcado por su propia bufanda.

-¡Ya puedo ver el edificio!

-Meiko...

-¡Juraría que puedo oler el sake!

-Meiko...

-¡Vamos Kaito! ¡Está por aquí! ¡Vamos!- jalando con más insistencia pese a que el chico ya caminaba tras ella.

-¡Augh! ¡Ya voy! ¡Pero deja de jalar mi bufanda, mujer!

-o-

Ya unas horas después, sentados en la terraza del magnifico edificio recién inaugurado, Meiko saboreaba gustosa una copa de sake, bajo la mirada atenta de Kaito.

-¡Mmmh! ¿No quieres un poco?- preguntó, tendiendo la copa hacia él.

Kaito negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. -Realmente te entusiasmaste hoy, ¿verdad?

-¡Sirvió de algo! Tenemos el mejor lugar en la tienda.

Kaito suspiró resignado pero contento de verla así -Feliz cumpleaños, Meiko.

La chica dejó su copa de sake y sonrió ampliamente. Incorporándose sobre la mesa, alcanzó a dejarle a su novio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento. Después de todo, quien le había avisado de la apertura de la tienda era Kaito.

Este cerró los ojos encantado, aunque su mejilla apestaría a alcohol por el resto del día.

**Fin Del Drabble**

**Fue difícil pensar una situación para esa frase, espero que sea aproximadamente creíble...**

**¡A todos los que se tomaron la molestia de pasar por este fanfic, un abrazo virtual rompecostillas!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, y comentar, espero!**

**El fanfic está basado en la colección del mismo nombre de frases KaiMei de Roxius, y Vocaloid no nos pertenece a ninguno de los dos. Este es un trabajo de fans para fans nada más.**

**Cada Review me da ideas...**


End file.
